1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), and more particularly to an LCD which has slits formed on a transparent electrode in a pixel region of a lower substrate at a minute gap and at least one valley formed in a color filter of an upper substrate at a predetermined angle with respect to the slits in order to minimize creation of a disclination lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, an LCD comprises upper and lower substrates and a liquid crystal layer injected between the upper and lower substrates, in which light transmission is adjusted by adjusting the intensity of an electric field-applied to the liquid crystal layer.
Many LC alignments are used to make LC Display. One of these alignments is the vertical alignment of liquid crystal. In order to improve the viewing angle characteristics, this vertical alignment structure needs several domains that align LCs in different directions. Therefore, this structure is used with slits or protrusions.
However, the above vertical alignment structure, in which slits or protrusions must be formed in the upper or lower substrate, has a problem in that it requires more masks than a structure according to the Twisted Nematic (TN) technique.
Accordingly, in order to overcome the problem described above, a valley is formed in a color filter portion of the upper substrate to be used in driving liquid crystal in a recently utilized method.
Where a valley 42 is formed in a color filter portion of the upper substrate as above, however, the electric field is oriented in opposite to the orientation of liquid crystal molecules 10 so that the liquid crystal molecules 10 are oriented parallel with the valley 42 instead of being oriented perpendicular to the valley 42.
Further, since the liquid crystal molecules 10 are oriented parallel with the valley 42 in the above situation, the liquid crystal molecules 10 may lie along two random directions, thereby potentially creating an unadjustable disclination line 50 in a middle portion of the liquid crystal molecules aligned in both directions.